


Dramione One-Shots

by ellywolf111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellywolf111/pseuds/ellywolf111
Summary: Often times I'll be reading a fic and think it will go one way and when it doesn't I have this unique idea. These are a compilation of those ideas.Summaries1) Sorry: Short post-battle excerpt where Draco Malfoy realizes his mistakes and all he can do is beg forgiveness from the one person who turns to him.2) Save Yourself: Hermione questions Draco's motives as he saves her from the death eater attack at the quidditch world cup the summer before 4th year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Sorry

The war is won.

They lost so much; the survivors were looking around the chaos before them as they gathered together in the great hall. There were sad contemplation and silent cheers for the end of a war that none of them were equipped to deal with.

They were waiting on the Aurors to show up and take the remaining prisoners, including one Lucious Malfoy who was a crumpled lump on the ground outside the castle doors, knocked out where they ditched him. Draco was facing outward with his back facing his mother. Narcissa held her son, hugging his shoulders as they looked around at the wreckage. There was a heavy cloud of sadness that you could see in everyone's eyes.

He looked around to all the people he's known all his life. The people he's failed and betrayed. Who he has been awful to since he knew them. That's when he saw her.

Hermione Granger stood in the middle of the room, by herself. Harry and Ron were leaning over their dead family members respectively. But Hermione didn't have anyone. She was alone. The only family she had, she obliviated. She had her friends, but they were mourning. She would be beside them right now, but she couldn't see her second family dead before her eyes. That would be too much, she knew it.

The scar on her arm burned. Another reminder of the pain and loss she had been through. She rubbed it with her opposite hand, willing the pain to go away. She doubted it ever will. Even if it went away physically, the phantom ache would be with her all her life. When she looked up from the floor again, her eyes snapped to his. Draco Malfoy. The boy who had made her life shit while going to this very schools where they stood now. Only... his eyes were different.

His usual dark grey eyes with nothing but hate in them were completely different. She had been noticing the shift behind his tough facade for the past couple of years... but now the change was evident. His eyes were light and filled with sorrow, his eyebrows creased as he looked back at her with intensity. Neither could pull their eyes away.

He slowly stepped away from his mother, who looked like she wanted to reach out and hold him again, but she bit her tongue instead. He slowly walked towards Hermione until he was in front of her. She looked at him with confusion and slight curiosity. Then he sunk to the ground on his knees in front of her, his head bowed.

"I'm so sorry."

The words shocked her. She had never seen him like this. He usually held an air of confidence, fake or not. He was marvelously good at occlumency after all. But now, his emotions were raw and out for her to see.

Slowly she got on her knees in front of him too. She placed on hand on his shoulder and used the other to lift his chin, making him look at her. What he saw made his breath hitch. Her eyes we a reflection of his own regret and sadness. He searched her face for answers to questions he didn't know how to ask. "I'm sorry," he said again, tears welling up in his eyes.

Hermione reaches out slowly, almost as if she was afraid to break him, and hugged his shoulders. Draco froze, then slowly lifted his arms to gently hold her back.

The words she spoke gave him hope that they would move on from this. They would. They would do it together if he would let them. She forgave him for all the wrong he had done, for all the pain he had caused her, the pain that his family caused her and her family and friends. With three simple words, whispered in his ear, he knew all of this.

"It's over now."


	2. Save Yourself

She had never been a fan of quidditch. She didn't like flying, and it was too violent for her taste. But her two best friends loved it. And she could have fun if she wanted to. The Weasly's got tickets to the World Cup during the time she would be staying with them before the new school year starts. Mr. Weasly got her a ticket, and she couldn't very well say no when the grin on his face was that big. That and the utter excitement of Ron who sat beside her when he told them. And she did have fun.

That was until the panic.

"Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility," Arther Weasley told the twins while running out of the tent, and towards the port key they had arrived from.

Hermione started to go with them but turned around to find Harry wasn't with them. "Harry! Harry!" She tried to call after him but in the chaos, there was no way she could find him. But when she finally resolved to go with the Weasley clan they had vanished. With all the chaos she had been turned about and no longer knew which direction the port key was.

Up in the sky, she saw a bright flash and a large ghostly skull forms in the sky with a snake crawling from it. Death eaters. Hermione stood in shock for a moment before someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at them.

"What are you still doing here?" She was looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She tried to conjure words but she was only able to open and close her mouth stupidly like a fish. "It doesn't matter. You have to get out of here." Malfoy looked over his shoulders and hers before deciding it was safe with all the remaining figures turned to face the sky in the other part of the camp. One of his hands slides down her arm and quickly grabbed her hand in his, pulling her along. They started crouching behind tents and things, making it further away from the figures towards the end of the campsite where they hid behind a still standing tent.

Hermione looked at the blonde beside her. He was looking around frantically and making sure no one knew where they were. She had never seen him like this. So scared and... protective? He finally looked over at her, surprised to find her already looking at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He struggled to find the words, eyes darting between here as if they would reveal the answers somehow. "I count let anything happen to you," he finally decided. They were closer than either of them had realized; it wouldn't take much for their noses to touch. The sadness and desperation in his eyes shocked Hermione.

Before she could decider what he meant, both their heads snapped in the direction of someone approaching.

"Draco! Draco! Where are you!"

"Your father," she whispered to him as if he didn't know already.

Draco looked into her eyes and gave one last squeeze to her hand that she forgot they were still connected before standing up abruptly from their hiding spot and walking towards the older Malfoy. "The coast is clear, father. They all have seemed to run back to their portkeys."

"That doesn't matter now son," Lucius said gripping his gloved hand on the back of Draco's neck, yanking him forward. When his father finally let go a few meters away he looked back to see Granger watching him from behind the tent.

A week after Hermione had reconnected with Ron and Harry and on her way to Hogwarts she was still trying to wrap her head around what happened with Malfoy.

"Anything sweet for you dear?" The sweet lady running the trolly asked.

Harry shook his head, "oh no thank you I'm not hungry."

Once the woman had continued her path up the train to more compartments, Hermione turned to her two companions, "This is horrible, how can the ministry not know who conjured it. Isn't there any security or?"

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses," replied Ron.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry, who was now rubbing his head. "It's hurting again isn't it, your scar."

Harry brushed her off, "I'm fine."

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this. What you saw at the World Cup, and the dream."

While Harry was sending his letter to Sirius, the quiet left Hermione to ponder the situation with Malfoy. That day had seemed to drift into her mind whenever it could. "I couldn't let anything happen to you." What the hell does that mean? Why couldn't he? It would have been easy to have just left me there standing stupidly in the middle of the chaos. Why would he bring me to safety?

As she was thinking her eye caught a flash of white pass by the window. She looked up just in time to see Malfoy pass the door, averting his eyes from where he glanced her way.

"I'll be right back," she told Ron who wasn't paying attention anyway. She slipped out of the doors, following the blonde head down the train's corridor.

"Malfoy," she called softly. He paused, taken off guard. He slowly turned around, refusing to meet her eyes. He shifted on his feet as she stared at him.

"I don't know why you did it," she started, making Malfoy shift uncomfortably looking like he wanted to say something but decided against it. She figured she wasn't going to get a real answer from him at this point. "I know you didn't have to help me. But you did. Thank you." She said turning to leave.

"But I did," his soft voice stopped her, making her turn back to him. "I did have to help you. It was my family's fault that happened. I couldn't let you be a casualty. I would never forgive myself." He looked so sad. It reminded her of the desperation she saw on his face that night. It was his family's fault? She guessed that explained Luscious's calm demeanor when he came to collect Draco. Did the older Malfoy create the signal in the sky? Hermione moved forward to approach Malfoy, but that seemed to pull him out of his own head, making him rush off into the other direction.

Deciding against following him again she made the short walk back to where Ron was munching on the sandwich his mother made him for the ride.


End file.
